


pretty boy in a bar

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Admiral Hux, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!kylo, Illicit Substances/Alcohol, Kylo Ren in Makeup, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rimming, Top!hux, WWII Era England, Week 6, World War II, blast - Freeform, dance, eating ass, kylo ren in a dress, kyluxxoxo, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: The beauty on the stage, the darling jewel of a club full of criminals, should it be any surprise that he caught Hux's eye? And after weeks of sitting in the back, enjoying the subtle dancing and the resonant voice, of course Hux would be invited back to Kylo Ren's apartment. But everything has a price. It's just one Hux is more than willing to pay.





	pretty boy in a bar

Thick smoke filled the air as Hux walked into the nightclub, removing the cap from the top of his head and hanging it up along with his coat. His impeccable uniform hung tight to the lines of his body, and the gold buttons glimmered in the low light. Slowly, he made his way through the crowd to his favorite bar stool, where he perched himself and motioned at the bartender to slide him his favorite drink: whiskey, dry. 

 

A low voice caught his attention, and Hux smiled to himself. He would recognize the singer anywhere, and he didn’t even need to turn his head to acknowledge who it was. The sultry tones of Kylo Ren’s voice melted over the crowd like chocolate, and Hux picked up his drink as it was slid into his waiting hand. A sip, and he turned on the stool, leaning back against the bar and settling his elbow on top of it. 

 

The figure on the stage was as beautiful as he ever had been. A sleek black dress hung around his frame, highlighting his perfect body. Full lips were painted red, and long eyelashes cast shadows on his face that Hux could even see from his seat in the back of the bar. The silver of the mic glinted, and Kylo’s voice carried across the bar. Hux came to this club specifically to hear Kylo sing. The others in the area didn’t appeal to his interest. His shore leaves were short; he would not be wasting them in places that he didn’t enjoy. 

 

The piano played an upbeat tune, and Kylo’s hips moved in rhythm, his hands doing most of the dancing for him as his lips sounded out every note perfectly. Hux was transfixed, watching and waiting to see that perfect, brilliant boy do something truly impressive. He’d seen him perform all sorts of acts on this stage, and he desperately wanted him to dabble in the more risque side of things. If only to reveal more of his hard body, his beautiful thighs. That skin looked so creamy and delectable. Hux wanted to eat him right up. 

 

The taste of alcohol sat heavy on the back of his tongue, and Hux lounged as he watched the younger man perform. Kylo knew how to work the crowd, and every man in the joint was panting after him like a stray dog in search of a bone. Hux held himself back from the lewd displays some were giving, but he couldn’t even find it in him to judge them for it. Kylo truly was a specimen in perfect order. He was essentially flawless in every way. Even his beauty marks seemed set purposefully onto his skin. As if a higher being had crafted him that way. Hux wasn’t a religious man, but Kylo could have him praying on his knees with those sultry eyes. 

 

The song ended, and a series of whoops and whistles filled the room. Kylo’s hands folded over his heart, black gloves covering up more of that skin. Hux thought it was absolutely criminal to hide himself behind anything. He’d love to get his hands on the man, to slowly strip him down, to kiss and touch and mark every last piece of him. There was no denying that he was smitten. Sadly, Kylo disappeared behind the curtain, and another singer took his place. Hux was far less interested in the boy in blue, and he turned around on his stool to face the bartender again. 

 

A mop of brown hair fell over his forehead, the man about his age cleaning out a glass and carefully keeping his eyes down and off the customers. It seemed he held some self-awareness of the type of man who frequented here, and there was reason to not stare too much. The criminal type that packed the house had probably threatened him more than once. Times were hard. Hux couldn’t fault him for trying desperately to keep his job. Hux was a loner, an Admiral in a sea of sharks, and his ship was floating in the harbor not a mile from here. If he stepped out, Hux knew that he would smell the familiar brine of the sea, and it probably clung to his clothing and hair. But nothing could overpower the smell of unfiltered cigarettes and cheap booze. Hux didn’t bother with that. 

 

“Top me off with your best whiskey, friend,” he said to the bartender, sliding his glass over. “And let me know if you see that fine boy come out again. I think I’ll have a smoke, if you don’t mind.” Hux was already pulling a pack from his pocket, and he lit up with a bit of a smirk on his face. 

 

“Not a problem, sir. And...I don’t know if Kylo Ren will be going back out again, tonight. He’s gotten spoiled. Sometimes does only one show a night. He gets paid enough just for that.” The bartender poured his drink without making eye contact, and there was a slight tremor in his hand as he did so. As if nervous to be speaking to him. “I think he earns his keep with a boss in a different way, if you catch my drift.” 

 

“Oh.” The allure only escalated, and Hux took his drink with a thoughtful look on his face. He didn’t speak to the man further, only turned and eyed the stage with an unimpressed look on his face. The young boy up there clearly didn’t have the sway of the crowd that one like Kylo Ren did, but the more drunken patrons still ooo’d and ahhh’d over him anyway. Pathetic, Hux thought. His mind drifted to Kylo again, to the statuesque figure with lips like blood, and a voice so succulent that he could just take a bite out of it. Hux wanted to capture that songbird and keep him all for himself. 

 

If he were truly hooking to make ends meet, then Hux would have to see to it that he never had to do that again. His salary was more than enough to keep a piece on the side. However, if this was all Kylo’s choice, then he wouldn’t interfere. Unless the boy wanted him to. A soft sigh left his lips, and Hux tried to bring his mind away from the imaginary. He wouldn’t have contact with Kylo Ren whether he wanted it or not. A star nightclub singer wanted nothing to do with the patrons that drooled over them, and Hux didn’t know how to convince Kylo that he was of a higher status than the rest of the rabble in here. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted rather rudely when something brushed his leg as a person slid onto the booth next to him. A cutting remark about personal boundaries rose to his lips as he spun back around, only for the words to catch like treacle on his lips. His eyes were drawn to the deep red of his lips at first, then the foot the was slowly stroking along his calf. A high heeled pump, jet black and tall, cradled his foot. Hux cast his eyes upward once again, setting his lips into a neutral line to hide his momentary lapse in control. 

 

“Hello,” that sultry voice said, and Kylo fixed him with a look that could have melted ice. Hux almost wanted to loosen the tight collar of his uniform, but he couldn’t without looking improper. He would not look improper in front of Kylo Ren. He had to be on his best behavior. The sudden appearance made his heart race, and he gripped his glass just that much tighter. 

 

“Hello,” he said back, dropping his eyes to the dropping neckline of his dress. Glimmering against his collarbone, there sat two necklaces, both made of gold with precious stones embedded. Diamonds glinted on his ears, and Kylo’s hands were decorated with rings of all different flavors. Silver, gold, rubies, diamonds. Hux was far from a jewel expert, but he could tell the boy had expensive taste. So much for his theory of Kylo struggling financially. It hadn’t been a long-shot. Many were these days, but it clearly wasn’t the case for him. 

 

“Hmm? Is that all you can say?” Kylo motioned to the bartender. “Taka, get me a Martini, dry.” 

 

The shaky bartender sprung into action immediately. “It’s Mitaka, sir.” 

 

“I really don’t care.” Kylo’s eyes barely slid over, and it was clear how beneath him this bartender was. Hux made note of that, but he could hardly focus when Kylo crossed his legs. From the slit in his dress, his calf peaked, fishnet tights clinging onto his body for dear life. Hux wanted to drop and give him kisses, all over, to worship him. His eyes slowly drifted up again. The Martini was slid over. Kylo lifted it, taking a dainty sip. But he was hardly a lightweight, clearly. Still, he had his lipstick to think of. Hux would hate to see it ruined by anything other than himself. 

 

“I don’t know that there’s much for us to say to each other,” Hux said, choosing to play it cool. He cast a look out to the tables surrounding the stage, finding there were no eyes on them. Rather, they were focused on the young boy still performing. Hux looked back to Kylo again. “You are a performer in a bar I frequent. That’s all.” 

 

“Oh, honey. That’s certainly not all this is. You come here for a reason. I think I know what that reason is.” Kylo’s voice did something to Hux, something low in his gut, making it twist up in knots. He’d never been one to fall apart in front of some boy with pretty eyes and a pretty mouth. Kylo was special. “I could be wrong, but I see the way you eye me when I’m on that stage.” 

 

“Everyone in here eyes you in exactly the same way,” Hux replied, easily. “You’re beautiful.” He moved his cigarette to his lips to take a drag, and Kylo reached across, grabbing his wrist. The warm hand made him pause, and he lowered the cigarette as the other guided him, until he saw the ashtray on the bar, and he quickly put it out. 

 

“I hate that taste,” Kylo said. “And, yes, you’re right, but...no one else that frequents this establishment can really afford me. They don’t even tip poor Taka here. How can I expect them to treat me right?” He looked Hux over, and he could feel the drag of those eyes like scalding brands on his skin. Kylo could set him on fire with just a look. 

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Hux said, and his mouth was dry at Kylo’s insulation. He took another drink of whiskey; it didn’t help. 

 

“Listen, I don’t have a lot of time before one of them notices me,” Kylo said, looking at him from over his Martini glass. He held it beautifully, not leaning, back straight. His posture was perfect and the way he perched on that stool was damn near erotic. Hux wondered what he would feel like perched on something else. There was something catlike in Kylo’s eyes, a hunger. Hux wanted to feed the beast that was clearly rattling in that gilded cage. “I hate it when they bring their sweaty hands over here and try to cop a feel. You understand. I have a place, just a little ways from here. If you’d give me the rest of your night, then I’d be happy to talk about a future investment you can make.” 

 

“An investment?” 

 

“In me. You’d like a warm place to return to whenever you hobble in back from war, wouldn’t you?” Kylo shifted his legs again, and Hux had to fight with himself not to look down. He didn’t want to distract himself from the piercing brown eyes, shrouded in a layer of eyeliner as thick as his finger and dusted with shimmery makeup. Kylo was as beautiful as anything he’d ever seen. 

 

“By warm place, you mean…?” 

 

“Whatever you want it to mean, Admiral.” 

 

Hux exhaled, then watched Kylo tilts his head back and suck down the rest of his Martini. Adam’s apple bobbing. Hux’s eyes went a bit glazed, and he did the same to his whiskey and looked away. “Here,” he said, digging out his wallet to pay, and he tossed a few dollars onto the table. Hux didn’t pause to see if the bartender picked it up or not, didn’t wait for change. Kylo had already risen and walked away, and Hux hurried after him. 

 

Kylo’s swaying hips caught his attention, and Hux followed like a man in a trance. He scooped up his cap and replaced it on his head as he went, pulling it down low on his brow so that he hopefully wouldn’t be recognized. Whether or not he would be ashamed of his tryst with the most beautiful man in the world, it would smear his untainted reputation. 

 

They slipped out the back, and Kylo held the door for him before sauntering on. They walked on cobbled streets now, and his heels clicked delicately every time he stepped. Kylo avoided puddles expertly, casting a look over his shoulder a few times to make sure Hux was still following him. Or, perhaps, it was just to give him those heated stares. As if anything short of a German bombing could make him turn around, change his mind. He’d wanted this for months now. 

 

A set of stairs leading up the back of a building, and Kylo mounted them with ease. He shouldn’t walk so crisply and uniformly in those heels. With his height and girth, he should be stumbling around foolishly. He was absolutely lovely. The clouds seemed to part at the exact precise second to cast a silvery glow on his midnight hair. His strong profile highlighted, and a shimmer in his sinful eyes. 

 

On the second story, Kylo opened a door and went inside. Hux followed after him, surprised to find himself in a beautifully furnished apartment, dead center in the slummiest parts of the city. He didn’t question, looking over the white sofa and the end table sitting in front of it. There was a large radio in one corner, and the decor was tasteful. He noted the distinct lack of personality. It was like this entire apartment was set up to entertain, rather than to live comfortably in. Noting the expensive rings on Kylo’s fingers, and he didn’t think that was all that out of the question. 

 

“You have me here,” Hux said, gently closing the door behind him. He shifted forward, wanting to brush his fingers along the other’s cheek, to brush one of those curls behind his ear, but Kylo moved before he could. He continued walking, around the end table and to the couch, where he lowered himself onto it and crossed his legs again. Hux felt slightly week in the knees. “What to do with me now?” he mummered. 

 

“What to do with you, indeed.” Kylo smiled, red lips stretching, and Hux licked at his own. Kylo held up a gloved hand and motioned him over. Hux took off his cap and he settled it on the table before sitting down beside Kylo. “I think the question you need to ask yourself is...what you want to do with me.” 

 

Hux leaned back, tilting his head, and he smirked. Of course, this is exactly what he wanted to hear. As beautifully sensual as Kylo Ren was, he hardly wanted to forgo control entirely. He shifted, sliding his hand onto the Kylo’s thigh and sweeping aside his dress. He saw the edge of his stocking, and Hux slid his hand up further to touch bare skin. Kylo simply watched him, expectant. 

 

“I want you to take this dress off and let me see what secrets your hiding. And I’m going to mess up that pretty lipstick you’ve got on. See if that mouth is as soft as your voice.” Hux moved his hand down to Kylo’s knee, cupping the joint and brushing his fingers against the tights. He could feel the skin through them slightly, and he honestly loved the look of them. “Stand up, then, give me a show. You’re a performer, right?” 

 

“Of course,” he purred, and Kylo slowly stood up. He shifted his legs down and stood up. Turning so his back was to Hux, he looked over his shoulder. “Would you like to unzip me, then?” 

 

Hux reached up, catching the end of the zipper, and he pulled downward, the dress loosening off his taut body. And Kylo carefully shrugged the straps off his shoulders and letting the black fabric pool at his waist. His back exposed, Hux looked at the beauty marks littering his skin. He was much too beautiful for his own good. The boy paced around the end table and began shimmying the dress down his hips, slow and sensual movements. Hux watched, enraptured, as slowly his lace underwear was revealed. Solid black, but very see through, Hux could see how pert and round his ass was. He could have drooled. 

 

As Kylo bent down, pushing the dress all the way down his body, Hux unbuttoned his uniform top and shrugged it off, leaving himself in just the undershirt, and he threw it over the arm of the sofa. His legs spread, he didn’t bother to try and hide the tenting in his pants as his eyes roved over that perfect ass, down the slope of those perfect legs. His thighs were thick and Hux wanted to bite into them and taste the flesh he’d been denied for too long. 

 

His stockings were attached to a garter belt, and Hux truly thought that was about the most attractive thing he’d ever seen a man wear. And Kylo pulled it off beautifully, better than anyone else could, he was sure. A groan left his lips and Kylo stepped out of the dress and turned around. The front of the panties were a little more solid, but he could very easily make out the shape of a delectable cock enclosed. The garter straps almost looked strained from this angle. Kylo’s body was thick and wide, the most beautiful he’d seen. His chest was thick, and Hux wanted to settle his hard cock between his pecs and rut off against him. Come on that beautiful face. 

 

“Is...this what you wanted?” Kylo asked, and he tilted his head to the side. His hair fell against one shoulder, and Hux wanted to stand up and kiss him. But that would mean messing up those pretty lips, and he had plans for how to ruin them. 

 

“Do you have a bed?” he asked, standing up and removing his belt. Kylo nodded, and Hux smirked at him again. “Go get on it. Just like this. Hands and knees, right by the edge.” 

 

Kylo turned, sauntering off. Hux followed, holding his belt in one hand, and he bit his lip as he watched the sway of that perfect ass. Walking through a door at the back side of the room, he found himself in the bedroom, and Kylo swiftly crawled up on the bed and turned. He flicked his hair over his shoulder and moved back so he could place his hands on the end of the bed. Hux walked right up to him, running a hand through his hair, now that Kylo doesn’t pull away from him. 

 

It was as soft as Hux had always imagined it would be. The strands and curls fell through his finger, smooth as water, light as feathers. He combed more back, trapping it behind one of Kylo’s ears. The boy smiled and gently tilted his head into Hux’s hand. He was glad to cup his fingers around his chin and gently turn that face upward to him. “Oh, you’re more lovely than standing on that stage gives you credit for. You look much, much better here in your bedroom.” 

 

Reaching down, Hux’s nimble fingers unbuttoned his pants, and he carefully pulled his aching cock out of the entrapment. He felt hot to the touch, engorged, and a single look down at Kylo again had him throbbing. “Open that pretty mouth, baby boy.” Kylo’s eyes moved up to him, and his lips slowly widened. Hux slid in, careful. Red lips wrapped around his cock, leaving him nearly drooling. Velvet heat enveloped him, the soft press of a tongue against the underside of his cock, and Kylo’s tight throat squeezing around the head. Hux pressed himself further in, sure not to look away for even a second. The wiry hair at the base of his cock pressed against Kylo’s perfect face, and Hux pulled back. The drag of lips left red lines along his skin, and Hux moaned. He would fuck that pretty mouth until his lips were smudged and swollen. 

 

Gripping into Kylo’s hair, Hux jerked forward and buried himself back into his throat. The noises he made were simply divine, the wet slurping as his cock disappeared back into his mouth, then gasping as he moved back. Kylo was beautiful in everyway. Hux couldn’t tear his eyes away, fucking deep into his throat every time he moved forward, licking his lips and enjoying the rapturious experience. Kylo’s lips were plush around his cock, and his sinfully flexible tongue rolled around the shaft and titillated him. Hux could have come down his throat and been happy.

 

However, he pulled out, smiling to himself as a stream of drool followed him and Kylo tilted his head up. The shine of it sat on his rouge lips, smeared onto his pretty skin, and Hux bent to press a fleeting kiss to the edge of his mouth. Kylo retracted, and they stared for a moment, Hux’s eyes lowering to those lips for a moment before he stepped back. 

 

“I don’t kiss clients,” Kylo told him, and he spoke with that same deep timber, as if he hadn’t just sucked a cock into the back of his throat. Still, Hux felt disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to suck on those ruby lips, to press the flesh between his teeth and squeeze until they burst. Perhaps someday he could convince the boy to let him take full control. 

 

“Then, I suppose just give me your ass.” Hux shifted forward again, taking Kylo’s chin and tilting his head back. He guided him up and Kylo followed, shoving up on his knees. His brilliant chest came close to Hux’s on, and he let his hand drop down onto one of those pectorals. He gently scraped his nails along the skin, then smiled a bit and pushed. “Lay back,” he commanded, and Kylo obeyed. His legs shifted up, and Hux watched as he pressed them together and let them bend at the knee. The tights stretched deliciously, and Hux reached forward to run his palm up from the round of his calf and over his thigh. 

 

With care, he lifted Kylo’s foot and removed his heel. Setting it aside, he carefully did the dame to the other, then he climbed onto the bed and looked down at the boy. Shoving his legs apart, Hux placed a hand on either thigh to keep them open wide. He stared at Kylo with a hunger in his eyes. That midnight hair spilled over the white sheets, brown eyes watching him. He was a wreck, the most beautiful mess that Hux had ever seen. 

 

He looked down to see the obvious growing bulge in the black lace of his panties, and Hux gently rubbed the heel of his hand against the growing erection underneath him. “Oh,” he said, watching as Kylo squirmed beneath him, face puckering as he brought his leg up again. Hux pressed it back down, scratching gently at the skin of his thighs before carefully beginning to undo the garter straps that held up his fishnets. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” he told him, looking and waiting for brown eyes to reopen. When they did, Hux felt a rush of heat straight to his cock, which hung out of his pants, waiting to be slid into tight heat again. 

 

Ignoring his own needs, Hux quickly pulled the tights off Kylo’s skin, revealing how soft and pale he really was underneath. Leaning in, Hux pressed a kiss to his thigh, to the red line that pressed into his skin where the tight had been held up. He lapped over it, then let his teeth bite down on supple flesh. Kylo’s little gasp made him grin around the flesh he held between his teeth, and Hux let it pop from his mouth before moving in further. The soft lace of the panties brushed his cheek as he licked and sucked on Kylo’s skin, doubled over to get in as close as he could. A bit of sweat beaded on his forehead, as he was basking in the unfiltered heat of Kylo’s body. He could smell the faintness of his rosy shave cream or soap, as well as just a hint of heady sweat. He was starting to get turned on as well. 

 

Lapping over a ring of teeth marks he’d made, Hux slowly moved his lips to press against Kylo’s panties. He opened his mouth, taking the fabric in his mouth and letting his tongue lavish over it. He lapped and licked, feeling the twitching cock move beneath his tongue, and he moaned gratefully. Kylo’s fingers slowly touched the top of his head, and Hux growled in response, another groan escaping as Kylo dove into his hair and gripped onto the strands. Soaking the panties with his spit, Hux let his tongue guide him wherever it desired to go. And he moved up to the top lining, then slid his fingers underneath to tug them down. 

 

The reddened head of his cock peaked out over the black lace, and Hux attacked it. Lips sealed around, swirling, and he sucked gladly. The sounds that began to escape Kylo’s lips were celebratory. Hux could almost see fireworks behind his eyes, especially when Kylo tugged on his hair. He was picking him apart, and the salty taste drooling on his tongue was enough to tell him that Kylo could easily crumple under his administrations. He didn’t want to shorten the moment, and he pulled back, giving just a few more licks before sitting back on his heels again. 

 

Spread thighs, his cock hanging out of his panties, Kylo looked like a masterpiece. A painting by one of the greats, Renaissance and decadent like the old French nobility. Hux wanted to suck on his cherry lips, but he would settle for leveling his lips elsewhere tonight. “Can you hold it together, songbird?” he asked, leaning over him, hands bracing on either side of his chest. Kylo nodded at him, slow. There was a film over his eyes, a glaze that said his thoughts were far away, trapped in the pleasure cage that Hux had crafted. 

 

Hux moved his hands down to his hips, stroking against his skin gently before hooking his thumbs back into those panties again. He pulled them off, and Kylo lifted his legs to assist. He slid them down enough, until they came free, and he held them in his hand. They dangled from his finger, and he pressed them against his cheek. “I’m keeping these,” he said, then slid them into his back pocket. “Don’t argue. I’ll buy you a pretty new set. Maybe in red. I think you’d look ravishing in red.” 

 

“I assume you’ll want to lengthen our arrangement then?” Kylo asked, breathless. He laid his legs back again, spreading them wide. Bent at the knee, he held them aloft and pointed his toes. Delicate and soft looking, despite his broad chest, those shoulders. Hux admired the red marks already forming on his thighs. They would purple and bruise by the morning. He wished that he would be around to see them. 

 

“Of course.” Hux shifted back, off the bed, and he went down to his knees. Pulling his undershirt from his pants, he lifted it off his shoulder. Hux tossed it over onto the floor, letting his skin breath with a grateful sigh. Everything else would stay. He couldn’t be bothered. Grabbing Kylo’s hips, he helped him shuffle to the edge of the bed. “Come here, baby boy. Let’s open you up, shall we?” And open him he did. Like cracking a treasure chest wide, Hux spread the pillowy cheeks of Kylo’s ass and looked upon the pink pucker hidden inside. 

 

“You like what you see?” Kylo asked, and teasing though he was, he was breathless. 

 

Hux chuckled, then leaned his head forward. He gave a kiss to that glorious sphincter, then lapped his tongue along it. Pressing firm against it, he let his drool coat his tongue and rub off onto Kylo. He made several long passed with his tongue, drenching his crack with saliva each time he brought his tongue through. He made himself a trail, and droplets of his spittle dripped onto the bedding below. Kylo moaned again, and slowly, Hux trailed his tongue up his perineum and lapped over one of his balls. Suckling gently, he felt a full body shudder go through the voluptuous man. 

 

“Pretty boy,” he cooed, then moved his face back down. Spearing his tongue, he thrust inside. Pressing close, he inhaled the heady scent of Kylo’s skin. He tasted of brine, but Hux was used to it. The cheeks on either side of his face truly cushioned his head, and he felt comfortable between these legs. He could stay here all day, all night, licking and suckling the pink pucker before him. Hux counted himself lucky, and he pumped his tongue in and out of the oppressive heat of Kylo’s body. He was sweltering in the best way. 

 

Hux pulled back just enough that he could slick a finger with his spit, then he slid it in along with his tongue. Kylo’s jolt in surprise earned a chuckle from Hux, and he let his finger curl to find the crown jewel of pleasure centers. He knew he’d found it when Kylo’s entire body seized, and the tightening around his tongue and finger was even more than before. He fucked that spot, hitting it each time with the pad of his finger. Two more slipped inside finally, and Hux turned his lips to Kylo’s thigh, biting him again. Leaving more bruises as he massaged over his prostate. The nerves were electric, he knew, and Hux loved getting to give him this. But his own cock ached, and he had to take what he’d come for. 

 

Removing his fingers was hard. The body didn’t want to release them, but Hux gently ran his tongue over Kylo’s twitching hole a few times in apology. Standing again, he leaned forward and dragged the head of his cock through the cleft of Kylo’s ass. His legs stretched out straight now, Hux braced on hand on his thigh before pushing in. He watched the boy’s face crumple in that slightly pained expression, and he moaned. The head of his cock swallowed down, a velvety heat surrounding him. Kylo was soft and firm and delicate and powerful, in all the right places. Snapping his hips forward, Hux buried himself deep inside, and their dance began. 

 

Kylo’s hips rolled underneath him, and Hux rocked himself deep inside the boy. He loved everything about him, the way his eyes crinkled around the edges and his lips fell apart. Kylo was anathema to the diseased and ugly world beyond these walls, something of a beautiful flower. Perfect for Hux to return to. Perfect for him to live for. The drag of his cock inside sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine, and he felt it all the way up and all the way back down. Pleasure pinged around inside him, lighting up his whole body. 

 

Staring down at Kylo’s face, the red of his lipstick smeared onto his cheek. His mascara ran down over his temples, carried by the moisture in his eyes, but they still shimmered in the dull lighting. Hux would like to take Kylo out under the stars to fuck him next time, to see the reflection of moonlight in his dark eyes, the silver light on his hair. He’d look more spirit than man, more fantasy than flesh. 

 

Kylo came first, and Hux felt a shot of release across his stomach, warm and sticky. The rest landed on Kylo’s taut abdomen. He looked delicious, falling apart, and his ass clenched tight enough to be painful. Hux kept going, grabbing Kylo’s hips and slamming himself in faster. He dug his feet firm into the floor, rocking himself forward as he impaled Kylo on his cock again and again. Short gasps and moans tore out of him, and Hux watched as Kylo closed his eyes and curled his fingers into the sheet underneath him. 

 

He released inside him. The twitching, throbbing of his cock, dragging through the spit-lubed canal, and Kylo’s insides were painted with his cum. It was the best way to mark the boy, and when he pulled out, a trail of spit and cum followed him. Pulling away, Hux worked to tuck his softening cock back into his pants, then he perched on the bed by Kylo and leaned onto his side. Kylo’s hair was dampened by sweat, strands sticking to his neck and cheeks. There was a healthy flush to him. Hux ran his thumb over his bottom lip, smearing his lipstick more. 

 

“Pretty one,” he called, waiting until Kylo’s eyes opened again. He turned his head, and brown eyes filled with orgasmic bliss fell on Hux’s face. “Do you allow clients to sleep over?” 

 

“That’s what the apartment’s for,” Kylo replied, then rolled over and pressed his hand to Hux’s chest. Fingers began dancing over his undershirt, plucking gently. “I had a blast tonight, baby. You’ll come back to the club again, won’t you?” 

 

“Oh, yes. I’ll be there again. And here again.” 

 

“Are you ready to pay your bill?” 

 

“In the morning, why don’t we rest?” Hux would give Kylo everything he had if the boy only asked for it. His softness wasn’t overshadowed by the insistence on payment. Hux didn’t even care that his boy was a paid prostitute at the moment. He only wanted to bless him and give him whatever he’d ask for. Soon, he’d make himself invaluable. He’d make Kylo want for nothing. Hux would be his only client, and he’d kiss that mouth if it was the last thing he ever did. 

 

“I suppose that’s alright. I’ll have my goons break your hands if you try to sneak out without paying me.” Kylo sat up, smoothing his hair back, and he rubbed at his eye. His shimmery makeup smeared, a trail of brown and black left behind on the back of his hand. He didn’t seem to care so much. 

 

“I have no doubt you will. Shifting, Hux got to his feet and looked around, running his fingers through the cum drying on his stomach. “Where’s your bathroom? I’ll get something to clean us off.” 

 

“Through there.” Kylo pointed, and he slowly stood himself. Hux noticed a tremor in his legs. He hadn’t so much as quivered while walking in those heels, but Hux had put the shakes in him. He was proud of that. Leaving, he went to the bathroom and retrieved a wash rag, which he used to wipe himself clean. Another, and he wet it under the sink tap before heading into the bedroom again. Walking up behind Kylo, he ran the wash rag over his ass, through his crack, and he cleared away the cum before it could dribble down his leg. 

 

“You are magnificent,” he said, moving to the front of him to clean his stomach, looking up at Kylo’s dazed and contented face. “Now, lay down. You’ll start aching soon enough.” 

 

“I’m used to it,” Kylo said, but he didn’t argue. He slipped under the top sheet and Hux quickly removed the rest of his clothes. He set them down on the floor, then climbed into bed with Kylo, pressing up against his back and slinging his arms around him. 

 

“Do you usually sleep with your clients?” he asked, mouthing gently at his ear. 

 

“Only the ones that want me to,” Kylo whispered, and Hux could tell he was losing him quick. 

 

“And why don’t you let your clients kiss you, then? Surely this is much more intimate.” 

 

“They get attached. I’m here to have fun, to make some money on the side. I’m not here for emotional connections. Just good sex. You were the best, Admiral.” 

 

“Call me Hux.” And he was certainly pleased to be called the best, even though he partially suspected that Kylo said that to all of his clients. He was in the business of pleasure, after all, and surely he knew how to keep his men coming back to him over and over again. Hux just happened to enjoy giving more than receiving. But to be told he was better than the rest, that high praise, he ate it up like dessert candy. 

 

“Hmm. Informal. I like it.” A soft hum, and Kylo’s voice was dampened as he buried his face into a pillow. “Wake me in the morning before you go, and we can discuss terms.” 

 

“Of course, pretty boy. Whatever you want to do.” And whatever he wanted to demand, too. Hux would gladly give it. 

 

With bombs falling across the city, a ship waiting for him in the harbor, and a world at war beyond them, Hux knew that partaking in these simple pleasures was no only worth it, but a necessity. He didn’t know if he’d come back to shore again, and he certainly didn’t know what life would be like if they lost the war. Kylo was a bright point, a beacon, and Hux would follow the light home as many times as he could, for as long as he could. Hopefully, they’d have many more nights like this, dancing a timeless waltz underneath the sheets. 


End file.
